unwanted pregnancy continuation
by JERSEYLOVER54
Summary: A continuation of heavensentme14 Unwanted Pregnancy


Unwanted pregnancy continuation

The continuation of Unwanted Pregnancy by heavensentme14.

Previously

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey sweetie how are you"

"I'm fine"

" Oh my god Gabriella guess what I heard today it was hilarious "

"what" I asked

"Well my co-worker told me that her daughter who goes to your school she said your pregnant, funny isn't it" my mom said with a laugh

I was frozen all the blood must've drained from my face.

I could still hear my mom talking about how she knew it was absurd and that I was still a virgin. And I couldn't move I tried to make a break for the door before my mom realized I was just standing there.

Just when I thought I was a caught Aracely came into the room

"Hey mom Gabby um I need your help with my computer" she said grabbing me by the hand come on she escorted me out I started to breathe normally

"thank you" I whispered

She smiled "yeah I figured you needed my help when I saw you froze"

I took a deep breath "she refuses to believe I'm pregnant all the signs are in her face why doesn't she want to believe I'm pregnant" I asked I couldn't believe my mom didn't believe I was pregnant all the sighs were in front of her face yet she refused to believe "Uh Gabby" Aracely said trying to get my attention but I ignored her  
"its so frustrating because as crazy as it is I just wish she'd find out already I just want her to find out I'm pregnant Gabriella Montez is pregnant" I said

"Gabby is that what you really want"

I gave a small laugh "of course not"

"Well all wishes don't come true" she said pointing towards the door

I turned slowly towards the door and there stood my mom. It happened again I froze and from the looks of it so did my mother.

Now

When Gabriella turned around to look at her mom. She saw the anger in her face. She tried to say something to her mom and she received a couple hard words

"Gabriella Montez please tell me the school article about you going to an abortion clinic is false and you're not pregnant." Her mom replied.

"I can't mom it true, I'm pregnant." Gabriella said.

"Cel, leave the room I need to talk to your sister alone." Her mom said.

Cel replies okay and hugs her sister before she leaves. She walks out the bedroom door and closes it.

"Gabriella how could you be so stupid to have sex with an older gu Her mom replied.

"I can't mom it true, I'm pregnant." Gabriella said.

"Cel, leave the room I need to talk to your sister alone." Her mom said.

Cel replies okay and hugs her sister before she leaves. She walks out the bedroom door and closes it.

"Gabriella how could you be so stupid to have sex with an older guy and get pregnant. Didn't my Stories about me and your father give you any brain? Well get your stuff together, I am disowning you and go live with your boyfriend or whatever he is. I will not raise my slut daughter baby while she out with her college boyfriend doing god know what." Gabriella mom replies.

She walks out of Gabriella room and says you have an hour to get your stuff out.

Gabriella is standing there in her room crying, she decides to call Troy to come get her and her stuff.

"Hey babe what up" Troy replies.

"Troy…." Gabriella can't say anything she is crying too much.

"Babe what wrong. Tell me is it the baby? Gabriella babe if you don't tell me now, I am coming over to your house." Troy replies.

"Troy, can you come get me. My mom knows I'm pregnant and she kicked me out." She replies.

"Baby I will be right over. Pack your things. Bring Clothes, toiletries whatever you need I have room now." Troy said. Hoping not to ruin the surprise for her.

"Okay! I got to pack. I love you please tell me you still love me even though I'm pregnant." She replies.

"Gabriella listen to me sweetheart. I love you so much it hurt. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. Okay so don't doubt for a second I don't love you." Troy replies.

"Okay. Talk to you when you get here. I will be outside. I love you" She replies.

"Okay, love you too." He says.

He pulls up at her house to see her with 9 suitcases/ boxes of stuff on the front porch. He puts his car in park and gets out. She goes running to him and hugs him and start to cry He rubs her back to comfort her. She looks up at him with a tear stained faces and he kisses her own the forehead, than cheeks, and then lips. They walks to the car and he opens the passenger door for her. She get in and he starts to load the car with her things. He finishes and get in the driver side. He starts the car and pulls away. She looks at the house she grew up in and start to cry again. He grabs her hand and pulled it into his they hold hands the rest of the way. She falls asleep after pulling off her street. She wakes up to see them parked in front of a beautiful twin house. She looks at him and says.

"Troy where are we." She replies.

He looks at her and smiles.

"Do you like it? I bought it this morning. It is our new home. Where me and you will lives with our baby." He replies.

"You bought us a house. What about the apartment. "She replies.

"Yeah, It has 3 bedroom and 1½ bath and a nice yard with a pool in the back. "He replies.

"Troy all of this for me. Why did you do it?" She says.

"Because I want us to be together. I love you so much and I am so glad you decide to keep the baby. Let's go look inside. I have another surprise too." He said.

They get out of the car and walk hand and hand into their place. He opens the door and she walks into see rose petal all over the floor and a steak dinner on the table. They walk over to the table and pulls out her seat. He sat across from her. They eat and after they brought her things and put them upstairs. They came downstairs and sat on the couch and watch a movie. During the movie, Troy felts Gabriella kissing his neck and running her hands underneath his shirt. Rubbing his abs.

"Jeez Brie you can't keep your hands off me." He replies.

"Troy I am so horny right now. I want to go upstairs and Make love to you." She replies.

He stands up to shut the lights off and locks the door. He motions for her to come over to him. She gets up and walks to him. He starts to kiss her neck and she moans. He nib her earlobe. He starts to grab her shirt to pull it over her head while she starts to unbutton the rest of his shirt. She only in her bra and panties and him in his boxer when he lead them upstairs to their bedroom. They remove the rest of their undergarment. He takes her breasts and starts to suck on her nipple and continue with the other one.

"Please Troy I'm begging you. Fuck my pussy." She moans.

He replies by burying himself deep in her hole.

"Troy…. I'm going cum" She moans.

"I too baby. Cum with me. That it." He replies.

He lays next to her and pulls the blanket up. She puts her head on his chest. He rubs her growing belly. He kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Brie love you and love you too little munchkins. Daddy loves you." He replies.

"Goodnight Troy love you." She replies.

They fall asleep.


End file.
